narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Masahiro
The Masahiro team was formed at the same time as the Naruto team, Team 12 is led by Sarutobi Masahiro and is composed of Mirai Kira, Namikaze Aiko and Ginkichi Keisuke. None of its members were compatible and there was no reason for this team to be formed except that there were only three of them left. History Team 12, otherwise known as Team Masahiro, was evident both in the fact that there were only three of them left for this team formation, and in the fact that Aiko and Keisuke were long time friends because their parents are very close friends. Only Kira didn't really know them, as for their sensei he only knew Keisuke because he had been training him for a long time. Kira by being very secretive and only Keisuke knows his powers at first. He later became his best friend. The team suffered a lot of problems, accusations of violation of the Ninjas code, and many others, this team was chosen to carry out a good number of assassinations? murder of the Lord of the land of herbs, for example. If so many assassination missions have been entrusted to them, it is partly because of their respective ninjutsu, they overflow in infiltration and assassination without leaving a trace. Many high-ranking missions were assigned to them because their combat experiences go back well before their promotions indeed Keisuke was already going on assassination missions with Masahiro at the age of 7 years, Aiko is a swordsman considered as a genius of weapons possessing blades he started the assassination with his parents at the age of 6 years and when to Kira his clan assigned him to missions of assassination well before his 5 years for powers used his powers at will indeed Kira having developed a technique to accumulate an immense quantity of chakra Kanton (Time Release) it served as reserve of chakra to the assassins. Missions Hikarigakure Rescue Mission Rank : B Status : Sucess This mission was to rescue the village of Hikarigakure from a storm caused by the Clan Arashi who wanted to take possession of its land. To avoid a disagreement that could create a war between Hikarigakure and Tatsumakigakure, it was decided that Team 12 would go back in time to resonate with the Arashi clan. Keisuke's Salvage Mission Rank : S Status : Sucess This mission was not entrusted to them by the Hokage but by them alone this mission was accomplished by Aiko to Kira only their sensei not being there at the time of the kidnapping. He was only warned that the invocation of aiko carried a letter to the village signalling the kidnapping of Keisuke. Trivia * Team 12 was composed as such because there were only three children left to put in the team. * Aiko and Keisuke have been rivals since childhood, both wanting to become the greatest Shinobi the earth has ever worn. * Kira absolutely didn't want to end up with them because in her eyes they were far too strange. * At the base Masahiro was not to be the sensei of this team and was to become sensei of the trio Ino-Shika-Cho after an error he was assigned to the team 12 and Asuma to the trio Ino-Shika-Cho. References All the ocs here belong to me, and for the images they are either screen editors or original drawings of me. To see all the drawings I've done you just have to be friends with me on facebook. Category:DRAFT